Backup of virtual machines (VMs) is maintained by a storage management system within a point of delivery (PoD). If a disaster strikes the PoD, the VMs may not be able to be restored from the backups since those backups would be lost with the PoD that stores them. For example, in a cloud-based infrastructure, backup of existing VMs running in a cloud is typically achieved by using the storage subsystem within the cloud PoD, which hosts the VMs. If the cloud PoD (including storage) faces disaster then the VMs cannot be restored.
Current approaches to disaster management include periodic tape backups that are trucked offsite to continuous (a) synchronous replication of data between geographically separated sites. While the existing literature may point to usage of cloud for disaster recovery (DR), they do not address how the various workloads which are on a cloud can be backed up for disaster recovery in a way so that it is resilient and the recovery exposure is minimized.